Ciuman dan Mawar Merah
by Niki Blueros
Summary: Di hari ulang tahunnya, Tsuna tak datang. Enma memutuskan untuk menemuinya. Pemandangan yang menyesakkan hati dilihat oleh mata kepala Enma sendiri. Tsuna berciuman dengan seseorang yang tak dikenalnya. Hal yang sama juga dialami oleh Enma. Ia mendapat ciuman dari orang yang tak dikenalnya... [2700]


_Di hari ulang tahunnya, Tsuna tak datang. Enma memutuskan untuk menemuinya. Entah pekerjaan macam apa yang sedang Tsuna geluti. Enma sangat kesal karena kekasihnya itu hanya mementingkan pekerjaan. Pemandangan yang menyesakkan hati dilihat oleh mata kepala Enma sendiri. Tsuna berciuman dengan seseorang yang tak dikenalnya. Hal sama juga dialami oleh Enma. Ia mendapat ciuman dari orang asing. Enma tak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Sedangkan Tsuna, Ia tahu segalanya... Bahkan, Tsuna mendapat "Hadiah" dari Byakuran Gesso..._

 **•⭐⭐⭐•**

* * *

 **Ciuman dan Mawar Merah**

 **By: Niki Blueros**

 **2700**

 **Cast: Sawada Tsunayoshi; Kozato Enma; Reborn; Byakuran**

 **Rated: M**

 **Genre: Angst, Drama, Romance, Tragedy**

 **Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

 **©Akira Amano**

 **[!]**

 **OOC**

 **AR**

 **Yaoi**

 **[2700] ER**

 **Deathfic**

* * *

•••••••o0o•••••••

Sejak pagi buta, seorang pria yang baru menginjak usia ke-20 tahun ini tengah mempersiapkan sebuah pesta kecil untuk merayakan pesta ulang tahunnya bersama sang kekasih. Pria dengan surai merah dan memiliki mata khas itu adalah Kozato Enma. Ia tinggal di kota yang sama bersama sang kekasih, Napoli. Hubungan keduanya sudah menginjak tahun ke-4. Enma sendiri mengenal Tsuna sejak ia pindah ke Napoli. Sebelumnya ia tinggal di Cagliari, Sardinia.

Pertama menginjak Napoli, Enma masih berstatus sebagai seorang pelajar. Ia orang yang kikuk. Banyak plester luka yang menempel di tubuhnya. Berkat Enma yang ceroboh, ia dipertemukan dengan Tsuna. Seorang pria yang cukup misterius di matanya. Usianya terpaut lima tahun di atas Enma.

"Selesai." Enma tersenyum puas dengan hasil masakannya yang terbilang lumayan itu. Di atas meja makan yang sederhana itu, ada sebuah kue berukuran sedang yang didominasi oleh hiasan cokelat dengan krim putih yang di tengah-tengahnya ada buah ceri sebagai pemanisnya. Tak ketinggalan ada lilin-lilin kecil yang mengelilingi ceri itu. Jumlahnya ada 20 buah. Sama seperti usianya saat ini.

Enma melirik arloji di tangan kirinya. Masih lama. "Aku terlalu bersemangat," gumamnya. Selain kue, ada juga kue-kue kering dan juga Lasagna. Makanan yang paling disukai oleh keduanya. Hampir setiap bertemu, Lasagna selalu menemani acara makan mereka.

Sambil menunggu kekasihnya datang, Enma mengisi waktunya dengan mencuci peralatan dapur yang kotor. Untuk urusan rumah, Enma cukup cekatan. Banyak yang mengaguminya. Tak sampai setengah jam, Enma telah menyelesaikan acara mencucinya. Ia menghela napas, seharusnya Tsuna sudah ada di sini. Kembali, Enma melirik arlojinya. Sudah jam 10 lewat.

"Ke mana dia?" Enma menarik kursi dan duduk menghadap makanan yang sudah hampir dingin. Apa dia lupa? "Tsuna..." Enma menaruh kepalanya di atas meja makan. Tidak biasanya seperti ini. Tsuna orang yang tepat waktu. Atau jangan-jangan dia... Enma tak mau memikirkannya.

Berselang satu jam, Enma mendapat pesan singkat dari Tsuna. Pesan itu berisi tentang Tsuna yang membatalkan janjinya. "Eh?" Hanya itu? Tak ada pesan lainnya? "Tsuna..." Bahkan tak ada ucapan selamat ulang tahun untuknya. Sesibuk itukah?

Enma menarik napas dalam-dalam. Ia sangat kecewa. Ingin Enma menangis. Tapi seorang pria tidak menangis untuk masalah kecil. "Baiklah. Akan kutunggu," tersenyum kecil. Meskipun kemungkinannya sangat kecil, Enma akan menunggunya. Siapa tahu Tsuna tiba-tiba datang membawa kejutan manis untuknya. "Uh, Tsuna..."

Selalu jelas dalam benaknya. Tsuna adalah sosok pria yang murah hati. Senyumannya selalu terukir lembut dan terkesan indah. Tatapan matanya pun... Selalu memperlihatkan kejujuran dan kehangatan. Yang selalu membuat Enma...

"Tsuna..."

Hari hampir menjelang petang. Enma berlari menuju kediaman Sawada, rumah kekasihnya, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Sesekali Enma berhenti untuk mengatur napasnya. Peluh yang bercucuran tak dihiraukannya. "Tsuna..." Ia kembali berlari.

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Enma sudah meminta Tsuna untuk meluangkan waktunya. Namun nyatanya Tsuna mengingkari janjinya. Dia lebih memilih mementingkan pekerjaan dibanding dirinya. Kekasihnya sendiri.

Enma tak tahu pekerjaan macam apa yang bisa membuat Tsuna meninggalkannya sampai seperti ini. Padahal yang ia tahu, Tsuna hanya duduk di balik meja kerjanya. Tak ada kegiatan lain. Berkas-berkas kantornya pun tak selalu menumpuk. Lebih parahnya, Tsuna membatalkan janjinya hanya lewat sebuah pesan singkat.

Tepat di depan matanya, terpampang papan nama keluarga Sawada. Enma langsung masuk dan bergegas menuju ruang kerja Tsuna. Ia yakin Tsuna ada di sana. "Tsuna, aku..." Enma diam terpaku. Sebuah pemandangan yang menyakitkan disuguhkan dua orang di sana saat ia membuka pintu dengan lebar. "Tsuna..."

Enma melihatnya dengan sangat jelas. Tsuna yang tengah duduk di kursinya, berciuman dengan orang asing yang tak dikenali oleh Enma. Kenapa? Siapa dia? Apa yang sedang terjadi?

"Tsu, Tsuna..." Wajah Enma memerah. Air mata jatuh menetes dari pelupuk matanya. Ini adalah hari terburuk bagi Enma. Ia tak kuat berlama-lama di sana. Enma berbalik, lalu mengatakan, "jahat!" Dan ia berlari dengan sekuat tenaga. Apa Tsuna memiliki orang lain selain dirinya?

Sudah Tsuna tak datang untuknya, sekarang ditambah Tsuna telah berciuman dengan seseorang. Lalu dirinya itu siapa? Kenapa Tsuna melakukan hal itu padanya? Padahal Enma tak pernah berbuat kesalahan sedikit pun. Ini tak adil!

•••••••o0o•••••••

 **Harus selalu siaga demi panggilan tugas Mafia, bahkan ketika istrimu melahirkan.**

Bukan tanpa sebab Tsuna membatalkan janjinya. Meskipun dia adalah kekasihnya, tapi ini mengenai tuntutan pekerjaannya. Ia berencana akan mengganti janjinya dan akan memanjakan Enma sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya.

Tsuna tahu dengan pasti hari apa ini. Hari kekasihnya berulang tahun dan juga hari di mana ia harus menghadiri sebuah pertemuan tertutup bersama rekan bisnisnya. Ini cukup berat. Tak seorang pun menginginkan hal macam ini. Membatalkan janjinya dengan seseorang yang berharga dan memilih panggilan tugas.

Ini bukan kali pertama Tsuna dalam mengingkari janjinya. Sudah sering Tsuna membatalkan banyak janji dengan Enma. Tapi ia selalu bisa menggantinya meskipun Enma harus merasakan kecewa.

Segalanya pasti sudah dipersiapkan oleh Enma. Semoga saja ia bisa menggantinya dengan yang lebih baik. Sebenarnya Tsuna merindukan segala kemanisan yang ada pada diri Enma. Dia satu-satunya orang yang mampu mengetuk pintu hatinya.

Enma mengingatkan akan dirinya yang dulu. Karena itulah, Tsuna ingin menjaganya. Tsuna ingin melindungi Enma dengan tangannya sendiri. Ada banyak hal yang tak diketahui oleh Enma tentang dirinya. Tapi Enma tetap baik dan bersikap jujur padanya.

Setelah pertemuan selesai, Tsuna segera kembali ke kediamannya. Jika sempat, Tsuna akan pergi ke rumah Enma dan membawa beberapa hadiah untuknya. Enma sudah dewasa, jadi mana mungkin dia akan mengunci pintu rumahnya untuk sang kekasih, kan?

"Reborn."

Dari pertemuan itu, Tsuna mendapatkan sebuah berita yang cukup mengejutkan. Gesso, telah berada di Napoli. Yang mana Napoli adalah daerah kekuasaan Vongola. Daerah yang dipegang oleh seorang Don Vongola, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Benar, Tsuna adalah seorang Mafia.

"Aku sudah memperingatimu, Tsuna."

Hanya beberapa orang yang mengetahui hal ini. Tsuna akan menjaga daerah yang dipegangnya. Hal ini cukup mengganjal. Untuk apa Gesso datang ke tempat ini? Adakah sesuatu yang dia incar... darinya?

Ini adalah tradisi... Tsuna mendongak dan menerima sebuah ciuman dari Reborn. Tak lama, hanya beberapa detik saja. Dan hal tak terduga tepat berada di depan matanya. Kenapa Enma ada di sini? Dia juga telah melihat semua ini...

"Jahat!"

Tsuna menghela napas. Ini kesalah-pahaman yang cukup serius. Ia beranjak dan mengenakan jaketnya. "Aku harus pergi."

"Sudah kubilang, jangan berhubungan dengan orang luar, Tsuna."

Tsuna tak menyahutnya dan segera pergi untuk menyusul Enma. Dia pasti masih belum jauh. "Enma..."

Ia tahu apa yang selama ini dilakukannya. Tsuna takkan pernah menyesalinya. Apakah semua orang harus terikat dalam sebuah ikatan tertentu? Apakah mereka bisa merasakan apa yang sedang dirasakannya? Apa yang diinginkannya? Apa yang dibutuhkannya? Semua jawabannya hanya ia yang mengetahuinya. Dan mereka takkan mengerti.

Reborn geleng kepala. Masalah akan menjadi runyam jika Tsuna tak bisa menjelaskannya dengan baik. Kemudian ditambah dengan Reborn yang masih asing di mata Enma. Reborn sudah memperkirakan hal ini. Dia pasti akan sangat membenci keberadaannya.

"Ada-ada saja."

•••••••o0o•••••••

Tsuna mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari sosok Enma. Di saat seperti ini, Enma pasti akan memilih tempat sepi yang terdekat. Tempat itu... Ia segera berlari ke sana. Semoga dia tak berbuat yang aneh-aneh.

Kakinya melangkah menelusuri jalanan sepi. Samar-samar suara isakan tangis terdengar. Tsuna yakin itu Enma. Kakinya terus melangkah mendekati asal suara.

"Enma."

Apa Enma tak salah dengar? Ia merasa Tsuna memanggilnya. Air matanya tak kunjung berhenti mengalir. Aneh sekali. Rasa sakitnya juga berbeda. Enma merasa dadanya sesak.

"Enma."

Enma menoleh untuk memastikan. Benar-benar ada Tsuna. Dia tepat berdiri di dekatnya. "Mau apa kau?" Enma menggosok matanya kasar.

"Aku ingin menjelaskannya, Enma."

"Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan lagi. Aku sudah melihatnya!" Air matanya mengalir lagi.

"Kau salah, Enma."

"Aku? Aku tidak salah!"

Tsuna tersenyum tipis dan berjongkok tepat di depan Enma yang sedang terduduk. "Aku yang salah." Tsuna menarik Enma ke dalam pelukannya. Tangisan Enma malah menjadi lebih keras. Tsuna mengelus surai merah Enma perlahan.

Enma tak ingin Tsuna menyentuhnya. Lalu kenapa hati dan pikirannya tak sejalan? Pelukan itu membuatnya nyaman sekaligus sakit. Tubuh itu... Perlakuan Tsuna telah terbagi. Bukan untuknya lagi...

"Kenapa kau melakukannya padaku? Siapa dia? Kekasihmu yang lain?" Enma terus bertanya dengan perasaan sakitnya. Kecewa, cemburu, dan pengkhianatan itu membuat luka menganga di dadanya.

"Dia bukan siapa-siapa, Enma."

"Lalu kenapa kalian berciuman!?"

"Itu..."

"Itu apa!?"

Enma melepas pelukan Tsuna cukup kasar. "Aku merasa sakit, Tsuna! Sakit!"

"Maaf."

Enma mengepal tangannya erat. Hanya maaf? "Tsuna, apa kau sudah bosan denganku?"

"Semua itu tidak benar, Enma." Tsuna bingung bagaimana harus menjelaskan semua yang terjadi pada Enma.

"Bohong!"

"Enma." Tsuna memegang kedua bahu Enma erat. "Tatap mataku, Enma."

Enma menatap mata Tsuna lurus. "Apa?"

"Percayalah, aku takkan pernah mengkhinatimu."

Tak ada kebohongan di mata Tsuna. "Kalau begitu, siapa orang itu?"

"Dia hanya temanku."

"Teman?" Enma tak percaya begitu saja. "Kalau begitu, jelaskan semuanya padaku."

Tsuna tak tahu harus memulai dari mana. "Sebaiknya kau tak tahu apa pun, Enma."

Apa? Enma menggigit bibir bawahnya kesal. Tsuna memang tak memercayainya. "Bagimu, aku ini siapa?"

Tsuna tak langsung menjawabnya. Ia memberikan Enma sebuah ciuman. "Kau orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupku."

Kenapa Enma selalu lemah di hadapan Tsuna? Hanya dengan satu kalimat itu, Enma dibuat luluh kembali. "Tsuna..."

"Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya jika saatnya tiba," senyum.

Enma mengangguk pelan dan memeluk Tsuna. Hanya Tsuna satu-satunya orang yang selalu membuatnya nyaman. Hanya dia seorang...

•••••••o0o•••••••

Sore itu, Enma duduk dengan cemberutnya. Kini ia sedang duduk berhadap-hadapan dengan orang yang beberapa hari lalu telah mencium Tsuna. Sebenarnya ia tak mau bertemu dengannya. Tapi karena Tsuna yang meminta, apa boleh buat.

Tsuna menahan tawanya. "Enma, jangan seperti itu. Aku tak mau dia malah tertarik padamu." Ia tahu Enma sudah berusia 20 tahun. Tapi tingkah kekanakannya masih menempel.

"Eh? Eeeh!?" Apa maksud Tsuna!? Kontan wajah Enma memerah. Ia menunduk malu. Senang sekali dia menggodanya.

Reborn menyeringai tipis. "Jangan khawatir. Orang payah bukanlah tipeku."

Bukan hanya Enma yang merasa tertusuk, Tsuna juga sama. Karena keduanya...

"Kalian pasangan payah yang cocok," lanjut Reborn tanpa mengenal kata manis.

Tsuna berdeham. "Baiklah, di sini aku hanya ingin kalian akur." Apa yang dipikirkan oleh Reborn? Dia ingin merusak suasana?

"Aku senang kau tak suka dengan orang payah," kata Enma. Itu artinya Tsuna tak termasuk.

"Tapi mungkin aku akan berubah pikiran karenamu."

"Reborn."

"Aku bercanda."

 **Dilarang "Main Mata" dengan istri sesama anggota.**

Enma menghela napas lega. Orang yang bernama Reborn ini tak bisa diremehkan. Mata hitamnya yang tajam itu berbahaya.

"Berhentilah bermain-main, Reborn."

Reborn mendecakkan lidahnya. "Kami tak ada hubungan apa pun," kata Reborn dengan singkat.

Enma harus percaya? Dia tak berbohong? Enma membuka mulutnya untuk menanyakan hal lain, tapi Reborn menginterupsinya.

"Itu hanya ciuman pertemanan," Reborn menambahkan dengan cepat. Ia tahu apa yang ingin ditanyakan oleh Enma padanya.

"Oh." Tetap saja Enma tak terima. Ciuman pertemanan? Enma rasa hal itu tak ada. Jika Reborn masih kerabat dekat Tsuna, masih bisa dipahaminya.

Tsuna menghela napas. Pertemuan ini gagal total. Reborn, orang kepercayaannya, senang sekali bermain-main dengannya.

"Baiklah, aku ada urusan." Reborn beranjak dan mendekati Tsuna. Ia membisikkan sesuatu pada Tsuna.

Enma cemberut melihatnya. Orang ini sengaja membuatnya kesal. Reborn menyeringai pada Enma. Apa maksudnya!? Enma meneguk ludahnya sendiri. Seram.

Setelah Reborn pergi, Tsuna mengangkat satu alisnya heran. "Ada apa?"

"Dia menyeramkan."

Tsuna tertawa melihat Enma yang ketakutan. "Dulu, aku juga sama denganmu."

"Eh? Be, benarkah?"

Tsuna mengangguk. "Dia memang menyeramkan."

•••••••o0o•••••••

Jujur, Enma masih memikirkannya. Ia tak terima. Ada banyak hal yang disembunyikan oleh Tsuna. Enma yakin akan hal itu.

Hari ini, Tsuna mengajak Enma pergi ke luar. Enma cukup senang. Tapi rasa sakit waktu itu masih berbekas.

"Kita ke mana?"

"Tempat yang menyenangkan."

Enma tersenyum kecil. "Baiklah, tapi kau harus pulang ke rumahku."

"Iya, aku tahu itu. Aku akan menginap di rumahmu."

"Bagus."

Ini memang jalan-jalan biasa. Namun bagi pasangan kekasih ini jauh berbeda. Berjalan berdua bersama kekasih itu... Memang tak semenyenangkan saat bersama teman, tapi ada rasa tersendiri di dalamnya.

Enma memeluk lengan Tsuna erat. Ini sudah biasa bagi semua pasangan. Semarah apa pun Enma pada Tsuna, ia tak bisa berlama-lama sibuk dengan perasaannya yang sedikit retak. Jika sepasang mata cokelat itu menatapnya, seketika Enma dibuat luluh. Tatapan itu selalu hangat dan tanpa kebohongan.

"Enma?"

"A, apa?"

"Aku bertanya, kau ingin apa?"

"Eh?" Enma terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya. "Ayo kita ke bar yang biasa saja. Kita sarapan dulu di sana."

"Baiklah, kita ke sana."

Tsuna tahu jelas jika Enma masih memikirkan kejadian waktu itu. Reborn memang benar tentang hubungannya ini. Namun tak semua harus mengikuti prosedur yang ada. Ia punya pilihannya sendiri. Ia menjatuhkan pilhannya pada Enma. Dia adalah pilihannya.

"Apa kau senang?"

Enma mengangguk. "Rasanya sudah lama sekali," tersenyum tipis.

Benar. Akhir-akhir ini Tsuna sangat sibuk. Sampai beberapa kali Tsuna membatalkan janjinya dengan Enma. Jika saja Enma tahu siapa Tsuna sebenarnya... Mungkin Enma akan menerima keadaannya saat ini. Atau mungkin juga Enma akan meninggalkannya...

"Tsuna?"

"Ya?"

"Kau kenapa? Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

"Aku hanya sedang memikirkanmu," senyum.

"E, eeeh!?" Kenapa Tsuna malah berkata seperti itu? Enma menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan mata yang tertuju pada sarapannya. "Ki, kita makan."

"Itu benar, Enma." Mau tak mau Tsuna mulai sarapan. Menambahkan kalimat hanya akan membuat Enma semakin salah tingkah. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, Enma selalu manis di matanya.

"Kau manis," puji Tsuna tiba-tiba.

"U, uh... Tsuna..." Enma tersipu malu atas pujian Tsuna. Ia dikata manis oleh kekasihnya. Ia sangat senang mendengarnya.

Satu hal yang belum diketahui oleh Enma. Tsuna akan melamarnya. Rencana untuk melamar Enma sudah dipersiapkannya. Tsuna tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat. Dan sebelumnya... Tsuna akan membeberkan jati dirinya. Memang tak sepenuhnya, tapi Enma harus tahu.

"Enma, apa kau punya pikiran untuk meninggalkanku?"

Enma mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Tsuna sejenak. "Tidak. Aku tak punya alasan untuk meninggalkanmu."

"Meski aku berubah?"

Enma mengerutkan keningnya samar. "Bagiku... Tsuna tetaplah Tsuna."

"Aku beruntung telah mengenalmu, Enma..." Tsuna menggenggam kedua tangan Enma.

"Tsuna..."

Cukup aneh bagi Enma. Apa Tsuna ingin meyakinkan dirinya tentang hubungan ini? Selama ini Enma tak pernah mempermasalahkan siapa Tsuna sebenarnya, apa pekerjaannya, atau apa pun itu... Ia hanya yakin jika Tsuna sangat bersungguh-sungguh padanya.

•••••••o0o•••••••

"Enma, aku ada urusan sebentar. Tunggu di sini. Jangan ke mana-mana." Tsuna mengecup pipi Enna dan pergi ke seberang jalan untuk menemui seseorang.

"U, um..." Wajah Enma bersemu manis. Ini tempat umum, tapi Tsuna melakukannya dengan terang-terangan.

Melihat ada bangku taman yang kosong, Enma memutuskan duduk di sana. Menunggu sampai Tsuna kembali.

Di depan matanya banyak orang berlalu-lalang. Ada sepasang kekasih, keluarga kecil, dan juga individual yang sedang berjalan-jalan. "Ramainya..."

"Boleh aku duduk?"

Enma mengalihkan pandangannya dan menemukan sesosok pria jangkung bertato. "A, ah, tentu..." Enma bergeser dari posisi duduknya dan orang itu duduk di sampingnya.

"Sedang menunggu kekasihmu, kan?"

Enma mengerjap dan mengangguk pelan. "Terlihat, ya?" Enma menggaruk pipinya malu.

"Yah~ Aku tahu kau sedang menunggu Tsunayoshi-kun~."

"Eh?" Dia tahu kekasihnya? "Kau tahu Tsuna?"

"Kami bukan teman dekat."

"Oh." Padahal Enma berharap bisa menanyakan banyak hal pada orang ini. "Aku..."

"Byakuran, dan kau pasti Enma-kun~."

Kenapa dia tahu!? "Tsu, Tsuna sering cerita, ya?" Tapi bukannya dia bilang bukan teman dekat?

"Mau kutunjukan sesuatu?"

"Eh? A, apa itu?" Tak ada rasa curiga sedikit pun. Yang ada Enma merasa sangat penasaran.

Byakuran berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Ayo."

Dengan ragu Enma menyambut uluran tangan Byakuran. "Ke, ke mana?" Enma langsung ditariknya entah ke mana. Tunggu... Tsuna kan berpesan jangan ke mana-mana! "Tu, tunggu..."

Enma tak tahu ke mana Byakuran akan membawanya. Mereka hanya berjalan ke luar taman dan menuju kawasan lain. Mereka menyeberang... Bukankah ini jalan yang sama yang dituju oleh Tsuna tadi?

"Eh?" Bukankah itu Tsuna? Dia sedang bersama seseorang... Pria berbadan besar dan mereka melihat ke arahnya... "Byakuran?"

Mereka berhenti beberapa meter di depan Tsuna. "Ini yang ingin kutunjukan..." Byakuran meraih dagu Enma dan menciumnya.

A... Apa...? Bukan hanya Enma yang terkejut, Tsuna pun sama. "Apa yang kau lakukan!?" Enma mendorong tubuh Byakuran hingga cukup menjauh.

"Enma." Tsuna sudah berada tepat di hadapan keduanya.

"Ah, Tsunayoshi-kun~." Byakuran menyapa Tsuna seolah tak terjadi apa pun.

Tsuna mendelik tajam Byakuran. "Byakuran, kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Ah... Kau tahu apa yang akan kulakukan, Tsunayoshi-kun~?"

Enma diam menutupi bibirnya dengan satu tangan. Matanya melihat keduanya. Ada apa ini...? Ini benar-benar Tsuna kekasihnya? Kenapa... Kenapa sangat berbeda? Mata itu... Tak hangat sama sekali...

Tsuna tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun dari mulutnya. Enma berada dalam bahaya saat ini. Di tempat umum seperti ini, sulit untuk Tsuna.

"Aku rasa... Aku harus segera pergi, Tsunayoshi-kun~." Sebelum pergi, Byakuran membisikkan sesuatu pada Tsuna. Membuat Tsuna menggertakkan giginya.

"Sampai jumpa, Enma-kun." Byakuran memberikan tatapan matanya yang berbahaya pada Enma.

"Tsu, Tsuna..." Enma takut dengan tatapan dari mata lembayung itu. Sangat dingin dan menusuk.

Tsuna segera menarik Enma pergi dari sana. Ia menggiring Enma memasuki mobil dan kembali ke kediamannya. Hening... Tak ada percakapan sedikit pun. Tsuna marah? Seharusnya ini impas, kan? Tsuna sekarang tahu bagaimana jika kekasihnya mendapat ciuman dari orang lain... Tapi... Kenapa wajah itu berbeda...?

•••••••o0o•••••••

Perlakuan ini sangat jauh berbeda dengan yang biasa didapatkannya. Enma pasrah ketika Tsuna menariknya dengan cengkeraman tangan yang cukup kuat. Seperti tangan besi. Rasanya sangat sakit. Tapi tak sesakit hatinya saat ini. Ini kekasihnya, kan?

Tsuna membawa Enma ke sebuah ruangan tertutup yang jauh ada di dalam rumahnya. Enma tak mengetahui seluk-beluk rumah Tsuna. Yang ia tahu hanya ruangan di lantai dasar dan kamar Tsuna. Dari luar, rumahnya seperti rumah bergaya Eropa kebanyakan.

Rumah besar berlantai dua dengan sebuah kebun yang mengelilinginya. Di kebun belakang, terdapat sebuah kolam renang yang cocok untuk musim panas. Di lantai dasar, ada sebuah ruang tamu, dapur, perpustakaan, kantor, dan ruang cuci pakaian. Di lantai atas, terdapat kamar-kamar tidur yang masing-masing memiliki kamar mandi.

Dan Enma dibawa ke salah satu kamar itu. Saat memasuki ruangan itu, hawanya berbeda. Ruangan itu terasa dingin. Sepertinya jarang ditempati. Tangan itu masih mencengkeramnya. Dia marah? Kesal? Benci? Selama ini Enma tak pernah melihat Tsuna marah padanya.

"Tsu, Tsuna... A, aku..." Enma takut pada kekasihnya sendiri.

Cengkeramannya pada tangan Enma dilepasnya. Tsuna berbalik menghadap Enma dengan wajah yang sangat berbeda. Tanpa senyuman, tanpa kehangatan.

"Dengar, kau tak boleh pergi tanpa izin dariku, Enma."

"Apa? Apa yang sedang kau katakan, Tsuna? Aku sama sekali tak mengerti. Tsuna... Katakan padaku, apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi?"

Tsuna menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengembuskannya perlahan. "Kau hanya harus diam dan menuruti semua kata-kataku, Enma."

"Tidak mau! Aku mau kau menjelaskannya padaku!"

"Ini demi kebaikanmu, Enma."

"Tidak!"

"Kau dalam bahaya."

"A... Apa...?"

"Kau akan diincar."

"Apa? Aku tak mengerti! Apa kau marah karena aku mendapat ciuman dari orang lain? Bukankah kita impas!?"

"Aku marah. Tapi aku lebih takut kau mati."

"... Jangan bercanda!"

"Byakuran bukan orang biasa, Enma. Dia orang yang sangat berbahaya."

Enma mengepal tangannya kesal. Tsuna senang sekali bermain teka-teki dengannya. "Baiklah. Tapi... Satu hal, katakan padaku... Siapa kau?"

Tsuna menatap lurus mata Enma. Bibirnya terbuka ingin mengatakan sebuah kata. "Ini bukan waktu yang tepat."

"Tsuna!"

"Sampai semua aman, kau akan tinggal di sini." Tsuna segera melangkah keluar.

"Tsuna!" Enma bermaksud mengejarnya. Namun Tsuna malah menutup pintu dan menguncinya dari luar.

"Tsuna!" Ini bohongkan? Kenapa Tsuna sampai seperti ini...?

"Tsuna! Buka pintunya! Aku tak mau di sini!" Enma menggedor pintu agar dibukakan.

"Tsuna!"

Di balik pintu, Tsuna memejamkan matanya erat. Terasa panas. Ia akan menangis? Tidak, tidak boleh...

"Gomen..."

•••••••o0o•••••••

Ruangan ini tak begitu luas. Hanya ada ranjang dan meja kecil di sampingnya. Kemudian ada kamar mandi kecil dengan toilet yang berseberangan dengan pintu keluar. Dan ruangan ini tak memiliki jendela. Hanya ada tiga ventilasi di sana. Kamar ini... Kenapa Tsuna memiliki kamar macam ini...? Untuk apa?

Suara putaran kunci dibuka terdengar. Pintu kamar itu terbuka. Enma berharap itu Tsuna. Namun yang dilihatnya malah orang lain. Dia Reborn. Di tangannya ada sebuah nampan yang berisi makanan.

"Aku ini... Kekasihnya?" Enma tak beranjak sedikit pun dari atas kasur yang dingin itu. "Aku seperti burung di dalam sangkar," tersenyum tipis.

"Oh? Kau merasa seperti itu?" Reborn menaruh nampan itu di atas meja kecil yang ada di samping ranjang.

"Tsuna menyembunyikan banyak hal dariku."

"Aku sarankan, sebaiknya kau terima saja apa yang dia lakukan padamu. Ini demi kebaikanmu."

"Demi kebaikanku? Aku merasa baik-baik saja." Enma beranjak dan duduk ke tepi ranjang. "Tsuna berubah."

Reborn melangkahkan kakinya dan berhenti tepat di depan Enma. "Dia adalah Tsuna yang kukenal. Tak ada yang berubah darinya."

"Tak... Ada yang berubah...?" Enma mendongak menatap wajah Reborn yang dingin.

"Anggap saja Tsuna tak ingin memperlihatkan sisi gelapnya hanya padamu."

"Tapi kenapa? Apa... Apa Tsuna tak percaya padaku?"

"Apa yang selama ini dia berikan padamu adalah bukti keberadaanmu sangat berharga, Enma."

Enma meremas jaketnya. "Tsuna ingin menjagaku?"

"Jangan bilang apa pun padanya." Reborn merunduk dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Enma. "Telingaku," Reborn menunjuk telinganya sendiri. "Sudah bosan mendengar namamu selalu disebut." Reborn menarik tubuhnya dan menjauh dari Enma.

"Eh?" mengerjapkan mata. Tsuna selalu membicarakannya? Wajah Enma bersemu.

"Jangan menanyakan hal yang sudah pasti."

Enma mengangguk. "Reborn... Aku..."

"Habiskam makananmu, baru aku memberitahumu."

"Ba, baiklah..." Enma menghela napas. Perintah Reborn tak bisa ditolaknya. Menolak sama saja mati menurutnya. Makanan itu mulai disantap oleh Enma. Makanan itu sepotong Panino. Ternyata rasa lapar memang tak bisa dibohongi juga, selain perasaan.

"Dia punya satu kejutan untukmu."

Enma tak menjawabnya karena sedang mengunyah makanannya. Hebat sekali Reborn mengambil kesempatan. Enma menghabiskan makanan itu. Jika disisakan, takut Reborn akan memberinya ceramah. Lebih tepatnya hukuman. Enma sudah mendengar banyak hal menyeramkan tentang Reborn dari Tsuna.

"Su, sudah."

"Aku tahu."

Kenapa rasanya tangan Enma gatal? Ingin sekali ia memukulnya.

"Reborn..."

"Dia hanya tak ingin kau berada dalam bahaya..."

••••••••o0o•••••••

Helaan napas lelah terdengar untuk yang kesekian kalinya di ruangan itu. Tepatnya ruang kerja Tsuna. Otaknya sudah diputar puluhan kali untuk menemukan jalan keluar yang tepat. Paling tidak jalan itu aman.

Berat jika harus mengatakan segala hal yang ada pada orang luar. Meskipun dia termasuk spesial. Perasaan kesal saat ciuman diambil oleh orang lain itu tak seberapa jika dibandingkan dengan nyawa seseorang yang akan segera direnggut.

"Enma..." Tsuna mengusap keras wajahnya. Ini masalah berat yang pertama di hadapinya. Ini pertama kalinya Tsuna dibuat pusing tujuh keliling. Jika hanya urusan menyembunyikan, itu cukup mudah. Tapi masalahnya kali ini cukup berbeda.

Derit pintu terbuka terdengar. Reborn memasuki ruangan. "Apa ini?"

"Reborn, aku seperti kehilangan diriku sendiri." Tsuna beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan melangkah ke arah jendela. Membelakangi Reborn.

"Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku." Reborn duduk di kursi yang ada di sudut ruangan. Berseberangan dengan meja Tsuna.

"Ini hanya jika..." Tsuna membalik tubuhnya. "Jika aku gagal, maka..." Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya rendah. Menatap kedua telapak tangannya yang kosong. "Oh, Reborn..." Matanya beralih pada Reborn yang sedang duduk. "Aku benar-benar tak bisa membayangkannya." Tsuna kembali duduk dengan perasaan gusar.

"Aku tahu rasa takutmu sangat besar." Terlihat sangat jelas. Mata Reborn sangatlah jeli.

"Aku, aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Kau tahu sendiri mereka seperti apa..." Tsuna menumpu kedua tangannya di atas meja.

"Lakukan yang terbaik." Untuk urusan hati agak sulit ditangani.

"Aku tahu." Tsuna mengangkat wajahnya.

"Dia sudah tahu apa yang perlu diketahuinya."

"Arigatou. Aku percaya padamu."

"Kenapa kau tak manjakan kekasihmu itu?"

"Reborn."

"Telingaku sudah panas. Kalian berdua sama saja."

"Kau ingin yang panas, Reborn?"

•••••••o0o•••••••

Tsuna ingin mengetahui keadaan Enma sekarang. Beberapa jam yang lalu, Tsuna berbicara empat mata dengan Enma. Wajah terkejut itu masih jelas di dalam benaknya. Memasuki kamar, Tsuna menemukan Enma sedang duduk di atas ranjang. Melamun? Tidak terlihat seperti itu. Dia pasti menahan rasa kantuknya.

"Enma."

Panggilan dari orang dikenalnya itu membuat Enma menoleh. "Tsuna!" Enma meloncat dari atas kasur itu dan menerjang Tsuna dengan pelukannya. Ia sampai tak sadar jika ada yang memasuki kamar. Enma sudah setengah tertidur.

 _ **Aku... Mafia...**_

"Ada apa ini?" Tiba-tiba sekali. Tsuna memeluk erat Enma. Ketegangannya seketika menghilang.

"Go, gomen Tsuna... Gomen... Aku tak mau mengerti dirimu. Aku sangat kekanakan... Gomen..."

Tsuna tersenyum tipis. "Tidak. Seharusnya akulah yang meminta maaf. Aku telah membohongimu. Aku..."

Perkataan Tsuna dipotong oleh sebuah ciuman dari Enma. "Tidak," menggeleng pelan. "Aku mengerti," senyum.

"Arigatou."

Tsuna memeluk erat tubuh Enma. Rasa nyaman yang tenang... Inilah yang sedang dibutuhkannya. Sejenak Tsuna melupakan masalah besar yang sedang menghantui pikirannya.

"Enma.../Tsuna..." Mata keduanya melakukan kontak. Binaran pada dua pasang mata itu memancar penuh keelokan. Perlahan, jarak di antara mereka terhapus. Dua bibir yang menyatu menjadi bumbu yang paling nikmat. Keduanya saling menautkan lidah kembali dalam balutan pelukan hangat. Seolah dunia hanya milik berdua...

"Tsuna..."

"Enma..."

Kehangatan ini ingin terus Tsuna jaga. Tak seorang pun yang boleh menghancurkannya. Karena ini adalah kebahagiaan yang membuat hatinya menjadi utuh.

"Apa kau takut padaku?"

Enma menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Karena Tsuna adalah pelindungku."

"Kau selalu membuatku nyaman, Enma." Tsuna membelai lembut wajah Enma. Sangat manis. "Tetaplah berada di sisiku."

"Tsuna..." Enma memejamkan matanya dengan berderai air mata.

"Enma?" Kenapa dia menangis?

"Go, gomen..." Enma menghapus air matanya. "A, aku terharu," tertawa kecil. "Kenapa tak berhenti?" Tangannya terus menghapus air matanya yang tak kunjung kering.

Tsuna mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium Enma. Matanya menatap wajah merah Enma. Lurus nan dalam.

Perlahan Enma menutup matanya. Mata hangat itu... Mata hangat yang selalu memberinya senyuman.

"Anoo, kejutan itu..."

"Eh?"

Tsuna sudah menduganya. Reborn tak bisa menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Jika seperti ini... Untuk apa kejutan itu!?

•••••••o0o•••••••

"Enma," panggil Tsuna saat memasuki ruangan yang menjadi kamar Enma untuk sementara. "Dia tidur?" Tsuna mendekati ranjang itu. Benar saja. Tidurnya pulas sekali. Tsuna tersenyum kecil. Tangannya yang tak bisa diam itu membelai wajah tidur Enma.

"Manis..."

"Umh..." Enma membuka matanya perlahan. Ketika matanya telah fokus, wajah kekasihnya tepat berada di depan matanya. Seketika wajah Enma memerah hebat. "Tsu, Tsuna..."

"Aku mengganggumu?" tanya Tsuna dengan nada lembut.

"Tidak," kata Enma dengan gelengan pelan. Tidurnya sangat nyenyak. Bahkan Enma pun bermimpi tentang Tsuna.

"Aku membuat makanan untukmu, akan kubawakan." Baru Tsuna akan turun dari ranjang, Enma mencegahnya dengan memeluk pinggang Enma.

"Aku mau makan bersamamu. Aku tak mau di sini." Semoga Tsuna mendengarnya.

"Baiklah. Kita makan di luar."

"Be, benar?"

Tsuna mengangguk. "Bangunlah," mengecup Enma. "Atau kau ingin kugendong sampai bawah?"

"Eeeh!?" Enma melepas pelukannya dan segera turun dari ranjang. "A, ayo."

Apa salahnya digendong? Bukankah saat menikah nanti mereka akan melakukannya? "Kau ini."

•••••••o0o•••••••

Ini... Bukankah tadi Tsuna mengajaknya makan di luar?

"Enma? Jangan berdiri saja. Ayo cepat duduk."

"A, ah, iya!" Enma cepat-cepat duduk di samping Tsuna.

Mereka berada di ruang makan dan hanya ada mereka berdua. Ternyata Enma salah. Enma kira Tsuna akan membawanya ke sebuah restoran.

"Kenapa?" Tsuna tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh Enma. "Makanlah, aku yang membuatnya," senyum.

Enma menggeleng keras. Jika Tsuna tahu, akan memalukan. "Eh? Tsuna yang membuatnya? Tsuna bisa memasak?" Enma tak percaya. Selama ini Tsuna hanya menghabiskan waktunya untuk bekerja.

"Sedikit. Aku tak terlalu pandai," tersenyum kecil.

"Begitu, ya..." Kalau begitu Enma tak boleh kalah dari Tsuna yang bisa memasak. "Aku coba, ya..." Enma mengambil satu sendok Lasagna buatan Tsuna. Rasanya... "Ini seperti dari restoran!"

"Benarkah? Aku senang kau menyukainya."

"Aku sangat suka." Enma memakannya dengan lahap. Ini seperti masakan ibunya dulu. "Tsuna."

"Ya?"

"Tentang kejutan itu..."

"Jangan dibahas lagi, itu sudah bukan kejutan."

Tsuna kesal karena Reborn telah membocorkan kejutannya untuk Enma. Sedang Enma menahan tawanya karena melihat Tsuna yang kesal. Tapi Enma tahu jika Tsuna serius.

"Gomen..." Enma sangat penasaran akan sesuatu. Ia ingin menanyakannya, tapi takut menyinggung Tsuna.

"Ada apa?"

"Anoo, tentang ciuman itu..."

"Apa?"

"De, dengan siapa saja kau melakukannya?"

"Itu..." Tentu dengan hampir seluruh anggota Famiglia-nya.

"Tsuna..." Enma menatap berkaca-kaca. Itu artinya ia tak mendapatkan ciuman pertamanya.

Tsuna diam tak tahu harus menjelaskan apa pada Enma. Bisa-bisa Enma semakin terpuruk. "Enma? Kau baik-baik saja?"

•••••••o0o•••••••

"... Ini...?" Enma membuka matanya di ruangan yang berbeda. Enma sangat yakin. Karena tatanan ruangan itu jauh berbeda dan ada sebuah jendela besar di sampingnya.

"Ah, Enma-kun~."

Suara itu... Enma bangun dan menoleh ke asal suara seketika. Byakuran... "Ke, kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Hmm~ Kenapa~?" Byakuran masih duduk di atas sofa di seberang ranjang yang kini tengah diduduki oleh Enma.

Sebelumnya, Enma mendengar dari mulut Reborn dan Tsuna sendiri, bahwa dia adalah orang yang sangat berbahaya. Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang? "Tsuna, di mana Tsuna?"

"Tsunayoshi-kun? Dia sedang menunggumu untuk kejutan itu."

"Eh? Kejutan?" Apakah mereka sudah berdamai? Enma hanya berpikiran positif tentang hubungan kedua kubu itu.

"Iya, kejutan. Mandi dan bersiap-siaplah~." Byakuran beranjak dan keluar kamar. "Kutunggu di luar, Enma-kun~."

"Apa?" Enma sangat bingung. Meski senang, tapi ada perasaan aneh yang menghinggapi. "Tapi Tsuna sudah menungguku."

Setelah selesai dengan apa yang harus dilakukannya, Enma mengenakan setelan serba putih yang sudah ada di atas ranjangnya. "Uh, apa aku pantas mengenakan ini?" Enma menatap dirinya di pantulan cermin.

Ketukan pintu membuat Enma berhenti bercermin. Sepertinya ia harus segera keluar. Enma pun keluar dan mengikuti orang suruhan Byakuran.

"Kita ke mana?"

"Ke suatu tempat di mana kalian akan bertemu."

Kenapa banyak sekali orang yang suka membuat teka-teki dengannya dan membuat Enma semakin penasaran? Enma menurut saja dan memasuki mobil. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam. Terlihat sangat tegang.

"Jangan tegang seperti itu, Enma-kun~."

"I, iya..."

"Minumlah."

"A, aku tidak minum."

"Hm, baiklah~."

Enma melirik ke luar jendela. Jalan yang dilihatnya sangat asing. Tapi panorama yang disuguhkan sangatlah indah. Sepanjang perjalanan, Enma tak henti-hentinya mencuri pandang dari sosok yang duduk di depannya ini.

Apakah Tsuna juga pernah berciuman dengan Byakuran? Enma menggeleng keras. Pikiran aneh macam apa itu!? Ciuman... Enma merutuki ciuman yang disaksikannya dulu. Kira-kira satu jam perjalanan, mobil pun berhenti.

"Kita sampai~."

Keluar dari mobil, Enma dibuat terpana saat melihat bangunan yang ada di depan matanya. "Gereja?"

"Ya~."

Enma tak beranjak. Ia malah gugup untuk bergerak sekalipun.

"Ayo masuk~." Byakuran mendorong Enma memasuki gereja. Tak ada siapa pun di sana.

"Byakuran?"

"Hm~?"

"Tsuna, mana?"

"Dia akan segera datang, Enma-kun~." Byakuran terus mendorong Enma dari belakang hingga sampai di altar.

"Se, sebenarnya ini... Apa...?"

"Sebenarnya ini rahasia... Tapi, akan kuberitahu." Kedua tangan Byakuran memegangi bahu Enma erat.

"Apa itu?" Enma sangat penasaran.

"Dia akan menikahimu," bisiknya.

"Eh? Be, benarkah?" Enma membalik tubuhnya dan betapa terkejutnya Enma. Ia malah dihadiahi todongan pistol.

"Bya... Byakuran...?" Padahal wajahnya selalu mengukir senyuman. Tapi...

"Hmm~?"

Tubuh Enma mati rasa. Seperti membeku. Apa ini...? Tsuna... Di mana dia?

"Aku ingin menghadiahkan ini pada Tsunayoshi-kun~."

 _Tsuna..._

•••••••o0o•••••••

"Di mana dia..."

Tsuna benar-benar tak bisa berpikir jernih saat ini. Kenapa bisa sampai Enma dibawa lari seseorang? Padahal tempat ini...

"Dia..."

"Tsuna, dinginkan kepalamu."

"Bagaimana bisa!? Dia sedang dalam bahaya! Apa kau mengerti!?"

"Tidak."

Tsuna berdecak kesal. Ini kesalahannya. Seharusnya ia menjaga Enma lebih baik. "Cari dia."

Rasa takut sudah menghantuinya. Bagaimana jika Enma... Tsuna tak mampu membayangkannya. Sekarang, Tsuna menyesal. "Kenapa penyesalan selalu datang di akhir?"

Bukan hanya orang-orangnya yang bergerak. Tsuna pun ikut bergerak. Ia ingin menyelamatkannya. Dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Don Vongola."

"Ada apa?"

"Kami mendapatkan ini."

"..." Tsuna membuka sepucuk surat yang ditujukan padanya.

"Byakuran..." Kertas itu diremasnya. "Kita pergi."

Dia tahu tentang rencananya. Dia tahu tentang Enma. Dia tahu tentang tempat itu... Sebegitu besarkah dendam Byakuran padanya?

Tsuna menatap waswas pintu gereja. Kenapa matanya terasa panas? Kakinya melangkah dengan ragu. Kedua tangannya mendorong pintu gereja hingga terbuka lebar.

•••••••o0o•••••••

"Hmm~." Byakuran memegang setangkai mawar putih. Ia mengacungkannya dan bawahannya memotong tangkai mawar itu yang terlalu panjang itu.

"Hadiah untuk Tsunayoshi-kun~." Byakuran menancapkan mawar putih itu pada lubang kecil yang ada di dada kiri Kozato Enma. Sebuah peluru telah menembus jantungnya.

Byakuran menyeringai dan kemudian tertawa dengan sangat puas. Titik awal untuk menghancurkan Sawada Tsunayoshi telah terlaksana. Dengan mudah Byakuran bisa membunuh kekasih dari orang nomor satu di dunia bawah tanah.

Tubuh tanpa nyawa itu terduduk di atas kursi yang menghadap ke altar.

"Kita akan memasuki panggung selanjutnya," menyeringai.

•••••••o0o•••••••

Pintu telah terbuka. Jauh di depan sana matanya bisa melihat sosok seseorang berambut merah yang duduk menghadap altar.

"Enma...?"

Samar-samar bau amis darah tertangkap indera penciumannya. Tanpa menunggu, Tsuna segera berlari mendekati sosok itu. Ia berhenti tepat di belakang sosok itu. "Enma?" Tsuna berjalan ke arah depan.

Apa yang dilihatnya dan apa yang dirasakannya saat ini tak bisa tergambarkan. "Enma..." Tsuna menangkup wajah Enma. Dingin... "Enma...?" Mata merah yang terbuka itu telah kehilangan cahaya kehidupannya.

"Enma?" Tsuna menelusuri setiap lekuk wajah Enma. Berharap kehangatan itu kembali.

"Enma..."

"Enma..."

"Enma..."

Air mata yang menetes itu tak mampu dibendungnya. "Enma!" Berapa kalipun Tsuna memanggilnya, bibir itu tak meresponnya.

Kedua tangannya tak henti-hentinya membelai wajah Enma, mengusap rambut Enma... "Enma, ini aku... Tsuna..."

"Katakan sesuatu padaku..."

Matanya terarah pada bunga mawar merah yang tertancap di dada Enma. Perlahan, Tsuna menariknya hingga terlepas. Darah menetes dari tangkai mawar itu. Ia yakin, warna merah ini karena darah Enma.

"Enma..."

Tubuh itu direngkuhnya erat. Tak peduli merah itu akan mengotori pakaiannya.

"Aaaaaaa..."

•••••••o0o•••••••

Ruangan ini... Pernah tersimpan sebuah kehangatan. Tawa, tangis, dan senyuman dari seseorang yang sangat berharga baginya.

Penerangan yang temaram cukup untuk dirinya. Tsuna duduk menghadap sebuah kursi kosong. Senyuman penuh kepedihan terukir halus. Tsuna menatap sebuah lilin-lilin kecil yang menyala di atas sebuah kue yang bertuliskan, "Selamat Ulang Tahun Enma".

"Gomen, aku terlambat."

"Tapi... Selamat ulang tahun, Enma..."

 _Ti amo per sempre..._

Tsuna tersenyum dan meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan lilin yang masih menyala. "Semoga kau menyukai hadiahnya," kata Tsuna setengah berbisik.

Pintu tertutup rapat. Tepat saat pintu tertutup, lilin itu mati. Ruangan yang menjadi kamar Enma itu menjadi gelap gulita. Kini, kamar itu kosong. Hanya ada sebuah kue dan kotak cincin yang menempati meja itu. Seharusnya cincin itu terpasang di jari manis Enma.

 _Gomen._

•••••••o0o•••••••

•Fin•

* * *

Finish!

Ceritanya terinspirasi dari kisah yang beredar. Sama seperti kisah yang sebelumnya, Anselmi dan Scalise, ama Luciano, cerita ini juga menyangkut tentang mereka. Ini tentang kode. Nah kodenya itu berupa ciuman~

Mau cerita yang beredar itu dibuat-buat, asli tapi dikurangi atau ditambahin sekalipun, intinya ngambil cerita yang menarik aja :3

Yang tahu kata slang dari Famiglia Sicilia ama Famiglia Napoli pasti ngerti siapa yang dimaksud,hehe

Di Sicilia, ciuman itu mengandung banyak arti. Bergantung pada ciuman yang dilakukan. Ciuman di bibir, maka kamu akan dibunuh. Di pipi, maka kamu dianggap sejajar oleh mereka, lalu di tangan... Hmm... Seperti penyerahan diri atau membuat bos senang. Banyak kan yang cium tangan bos-nya. Kalo di film-film itu saat pengangkatan bos baru. Si bos cuma duduk ala bos dan orang-orangnya akan bergantian mencium tangan sang bos :"3

Sedang di Napoli, ciuman di bibir itu berarti gerakan "Tutup Mulut". Di sana, ciuman antar pria itu adalah tradisi mereka. Yang fujo... Mungkin di sana surga, ya? #plak

Nah, dalam cerita... Gesso itu diibaratkan Sicilia dan Vongola itu Napoli. Kalo misalkan Vongola itu Sicilia... Yang mimpin Xanxus aja :"v

Untuk kematian, itu keinginan sendiri #plak Murni hasil mikir maksudnya...

Lalu, ada dua kode etik yang disisipkan. Kalimat yang dicetak tebal. Itu poin 2 dan 5 klo gak salah ._.

 **Harus selalu siaga demi panggilan tugas Mafia, bahkan ketika istrimu melahirkan.** Ini seperti tugas di atas segalanya. Biasanya si istri tahu siapa suaminya. Si istri pun cuma tahu secuil tentang pekerjaan sang suami. Berabe kalo istrinya tahu ini-itu :'v dan yah... Si istri mau tak mau harus mengerti.

 **Dilarang "Main Mata" dengan istri sesama anggota.** Errr, kekasih pun aku rasa masuk. Kan ada istilah "Milik Mentor". Jadi segala yang dimilikinya pun adalah miliknya. Tidak boleh ada yang mengganggu. Mau itu pembantu, anak, sampai temen si anak. Kalo berani macam-macam... Kau mati ._. Kecuali kau diakui si Mentor, beruntunglah dirimu xD Positifnya, kau dilindungi secara tak langsung oleh sang Mentor.

Begitu penjelasannya... Sankyuu minna...

Review please~

Ciao!


End file.
